


Page 213

by Whis



Series: The Librarian Challenge [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whis/pseuds/Whis
Summary: Buck reads something he shouldn't have and opens doors he might no be ready to explore
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: The Librarian Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765780
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	Page 213

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to this challenge  
> Send me "Librarian!" + a number and I'll grab the closest book, flip to that page number, and write a ficlet using a random line of text from said page  
> The Number was 213  
> And the Book Ines del Alma Mía by Isabel Allende  
> https://peroquenotevean.tumblr.com/post/619380067190161408/for-the-librarian-ask-213-sif

_ El optimismo primaveral no nos duró mucho _

Buck looked at the words in front of him, trying to find the meaning, the best translation in his head. 

He didn’t know why those words filled him with dread and sadness. Perhaps it was the way that Eddie’s lettering changed, his usual elegance and softness had been substituted by edges, sharpness, and peaks that made him that Eddie had been writing with the quickness that comes from complicated feelings. It’s how people write when your mind is faster than your hands, and that is not something that Buck associates to his best friend,

It’s fast and furious, his mind supplies and Buck tries to shake off the thought of Eddie being that, fast and furious, in the store, in the ring, in those dreams that Buck tries to keep at bay so he doesn’t wake up dirty and ashamed of himself.

“What are you doing?” 

Eddie says behind him, and his voice is as sharp and piercing as the letters in that piece of paper that Buck wasn’t meant to read.

“Sorry, it just felt…”

“And you had to read it”

He sounds so annoyed and resigned at the same time

_ You are exhausting _ , Buck hears too, behind his words and behind his gaze

“Sorry,” Buck says, because that all he can say. Sorry he read the note, sorry he is so exhausting, sorry Eddie has to deal with him

Eddie dismisses him and takes the piece of paper, and Buck… He should have let it go.

But he can’t, he always has the need to know, too curious for his own good.

“What does it mean…”

“Nothing,” Eddie lies, and it’s so obvious that Buck doubts he is trying to feign anything else “just something from a book that I like…”

Buck nods, trying to swallow the lump in his throat so everything can get back to normal, as normal as their lives can be, but it’s hard to conceal the disappointment and he knows his smile is doing a poor job, too wide, too fake.

Eddie ignores it and turns on the TV putting an end to the conversation

Buck doesn’t stay the night, no point in spending a sleepless night in Eddies’s coach when he can do so at home, without having to tip-toe around all the secrets they seem to be keeping these days

He finds the translation and wishes he hadn’t. 

It just creates more questions, opens more doors. 

The sense of dread increases while he starts reading the book

_ The Spring Optimism didn’t last us long _


End file.
